


Nothing Without You

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hitting, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: After all these years, Arin has finally gained the courage to tell Dan how he feels. But before he gets the chance someone from Dan's past comes in and ruins it. Can Arin save Dan, or is he too late?





	Nothing Without You

There he is, chilling in his best friend's room, looking at Instagram. Well, actually he's waiting on his said best friend to hurry his ass up. The app is just a distraction. 

He looks at the clock in the corner of the tiny screen.

3:45am 

Damn. They've been doing this for awhile. But what is 'this' exactly? Why, video games of course! What else would a stoner and his anime-loving bestie be doing on a Saturday night? 

Speaking of his bestie, Arin walks through the bedroom door. 

Dan sets his phone on the night stand next to the twin bed. 

"Dude, Are you okay? I thought you died in there," He laughs. "Imagine dying on the John." 

Arin sits beside him. 

"Elvis Presley did. Besides, that's not the point, I didn't go to the bathroom. I was looking for something."

"Oh," 

Arin nods. 

"Did you find it?" 

Arin shakes his head.

"That sucks,"

"Yeah,"

Dan yawns.

"Well, what amazing game are you wanting to play next?" He replies, hoping to get a smile out of the younger. They've become so rare lately, so Dan tries to cherish each one he sees. 

Arin looks at his palms, frown etched in his facial features. 

Dan nudges his shoulder. 

"Hey, you okay? I could help you look for that thing-" 

Arin interrupts him. 

"Nah, I don't need it, it would've just made things easier. Thanks though."

Dan flops on the bed, lying on his back and purses his lips. 

"So, what did you want it for?" 

"I uh, well..I was wondering if we could do something..different?" 

Dan raises his eyebrows.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" 

"I..umm.."

Dan smiles.

"Come on, baby bear, you know you can tell me anything," 

The nickname gives him the confidence he needs. 

He swings his leg over Dan's lap and crawls up his slender frame. 

"Uhh Arin? What are you-" 

Arin kisses him before he can finish. Dan immediately returns the kisses, pulling and rubbing at anything he can. He can feel the tiny mews and moans that Arin releases in his mouth. He can feel the warmth that radiates off of him, can smell his shampoo. 

He pulls away panting, 

"D-Danny.." 

Dan bites back a smirk and runs his fingertips against Arin's cheek, the blush blending into his pale skin nicely. 

"Yes baby?"

"I wanna suck you off," 

Dan groans.

"F-fuck, okay, yeah..yeah please use that pretty mouth of yours."

Arin gasps and nods quickly, sliding down Dan's lanky body.

Arin unbuttons Dan's skinny jeans and pulls them down. Dan lifts his hips so that it's easier to get them off. 

Once Arin throws them on the carpet, he moves to Dan's navy boxers. He bites the fabric and holds it between his teeth as he pulls them down, watching as his cock springs out. 

Arin releases the fabric and sits back up. He looks down at Dan's dick and licks his lips.

"Jesus dude, you look like your about to devour me." His laughter comes out breathless.

Arin smirks and lightly touches Dan's dick with his fingertips, not enough to get off, but just enough to cause a reaction. 

"I thought that was sexy?"

Dan's hips practically shoot off the bed as he moans.

"It is! It's really sexy, fuck Ar!" 

Arin watches Dan unravel as he starts jerking him off. 

Dan's moans sound like music to his ears, no wonder he's a musician, even if it is going no where so far. 

"I thought you were gonna blow me?" 

Arin rolls his eyes. 

"Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?"

"Screw the foreplay! I want you now,"

Arin's smile grows even wider. 

"Come on, baby girl, don't be a tease."

Arin's flushes and he nods, sinking himself lower so he can reach.

He grabs Dan's cock and leans it towards his mouth. His pink tongue waiting and his brown hair sticking in all kinds of directions. He really does look like the embodiment of sin itself. 

So close. It's so close.

He springs up from his uncomfortable mattress quickly. Previous moans dying on his tongue. He looks around.

He's in his bedroom, alone. 

Damn, another dream.

He looks at his alarm clock. 

3:45am

His dreams feel so real, they're getting worse. Each one having him and Arin doing something that they would never do in real life. 

Because that's..gay..as Arin would put it. And Dan agrees. It is gay, very fucking gay. That doesn't mean he wants it any less. 

He should tell him. I mean, he might be into it. And if he isn't, what's the worse that can happen? 

Okay, so there is a lot of bad shit that could happen. But he's going to ignore it.

Dan's turns over to his side and attempts to fall back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like or want more, leave comments/kudos :)


End file.
